Hughes Augre
| Caption = Hughes | Kana = ユーグ.オージェ | Romaji = Yūgu Ōje | Casualname = Hughes | Age = ??? | Gender=Male | Hair=Grey | Eye=Green | Status= Alive | Birthplace= Territoire, Brune | Occupation= Territoire Feudal Lord Silver Meteor Army Tactician & Supplier | Position =Viscount | Kingdom= Brune |Japseiyu = Hiroshi Itō |Engdub = Charles C. Campbell }} Hughes Augre is the head of House Augre and a Viscount of Territore. While one of Mashas Rodant's longtime friend and acquaintance, he was also one of many prominent allies with House Vorn, particularly Urs and Tigre. During Brune Civil War, Hughes helped Tigre through his supplies of soldiers until Tigre's last confrontation with Thenardier. Character Information Appearance Hughes appeared to be an old man in his golden years. He usually wear red coat and a blue cap whenever he has not in the battlefield. During the battlefield, Hughes often seen wearing a full armor except his helmet. Personality Hughes is appeared to be an old man with a cherish and open-minded personality. History Hughes is one of Brune's respectful noble who was an longtime acquaintance to Mashas Rodant. Prior Urz Vorn and Bertrand visit to Territoire, he also met a young Tigrevurmud Vorn, whom as he recalled that he was long sleep in his bed drooling. Chronology Tigre's Insurgency Against Thenardier and Ganelon The news about Tigre and his new allies's victory over Zion in Molsheim Plains has earned Hughes attention but he remained neutral. When Tigre and his new allies went to Territoire for him, Hughes welcomed them with opened arms and asked their reason for his rare visit. While listened to Tigre reason, Hughes initially declined to help Tigre out of his assumption that he would be Brune's enemy if he assist Tigre's . Through Lim's protest, Hughes told Tigre that he would reconsider only if Tigre and his group successfully subjugate the nearby bandits. With terrains and 300 pigeons as his strategies, Tigre and Zhcted Army managed to subjugated the bandits in merely two days. To celebrate Tigre's achievement, Hughes invited Tigre and his new allies to a lavish dinner that held in his mansion. During the dinner, Hughes . Seeing Lim's defense for Tigre, Hughes told the archer that House Augre of Territore would join his battle against Thenardier and Ganelon, since he too dislike their cruelty against the people of Brune.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 3 Feud with Charon Anquetil Greast Main Article :Vorn-Ganelon Campaign After Tigre's war against Olmutz, Hughes thanked Tigre for the rescue and offered Tigre 1,000 more troops to assist Tigre. As the result of his alliance with Tigre and Leitmeritz Army, Hughes became one of the Silver Meteor Army's founding member and its strategist. Silver Meteor Army Feud Against Navarre Knights Despite Tigre was declared as "traitor" by Brune authority (specifically Prime Minister Badouin) , Hughes continued to offer his support to Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army. When the army suffered severe lost, Hughes was one of many peers who worried about Tigre's critical condition. As Mashas told everything he found from Nice, from Faron's broken state via Badowin to Sofy rescue from assassination, Hughes couldn't helped but to sympathize about the king's melancholy to his only kin's tragic death. In the Silver Meteor Army's second battle against the Navarre Knights, Hughes joined Elen led army into the battle but he was tasked to create a Mud Pool Trap, where he dispatched his engineers to use sandbags in order to block the river from flowing, in which he deemed it as a success. Thanks to the Mud Pool Trap, Navarre Knights were barely escape and fall into Silver Meteor Army's ambush, quickly lost 2,000 of their men in the process. With Roland's surrender, the Silver Meteor Army emerged victorious. Later Roles in Brune Civil War After the battle in Orange Plains, Hughes entrusted his son Gerard to Tigre whilst he and Mashas would return for Territore to enforce its defense against Muozinel Army. During a battle in Ormea, Hughes and Mashas mustered 3,000 troops as reinforcement to repel Muozinel Army's main forceAnime Episode 10, which was a success as the chief commander Kureys Shahim Balamir was ordering a full withdrawal from Brune. Much like others Silver Meteor Army generals and allies, Hughes continuously supported the Silver Meteor Army in Tigre's fierce campaign against Thenardier during the near end of the Civil War until the Duke's death in Mereville Fields. Halo Festival Three years after the end of Brune Civil War, Hughes was attending the Halo Festival in Nice Imperial Palace along with Gerard, Regin and Mashas whilst confronting Melisande Thenardier and her supporter Armand. Despite his intervention and Regin's warning, Armand took the "Durandal" while accidently shattered in pieces in his effort to expose the young Queens's "lie". Luckily, Regin managed to present the "real" Durandal in order to secure her peers's trust upon her, leading to Melisande and Armand assumed that House Augre was responsible to "retake" Durandal for Regin. However, that didn't stop Melisande's effort in overthrowing Regin for the throne. Skill ---Coming Soon!--- Trivia *Of all former Silver Meteor Army generals and supporters, Hughes (along with his son) did not rejoined its reincarnated counterpart the Moonlight Knights. However, he still served as one of its major allies prior Melisande's Uprising in Nice.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 3 *At first, Hughes decide to retire and giving the Viscount title to Gerard in order to handle Territorie once he was retired however due to Gerard being a Secretary of Brune and pressure from Regin, he has no choice but to keep working as a Viscount of Territorie. Reference Navigation Category:Brune Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Viscount Category:Male Character Category:Aristocrat (Noble)